At weekends or on holidays, family members and/or good firends going to country-side by car for leisure activites such as sighteeing, fishing, camping, picnic, etc. have been very popular gradually so as to relax their daily busy and tense moods. However, most outdoor sites in the field in general are empty and extensive and lack of adequate buildings for shading the hot sunshine. As a matter of fact, to proceed with an outdoor activity in hot weather is rather intolerable. If a car is equipped with a sun shade, the people can use such an outdoor sun shade to proceed with their leisure activities without being suffered from the hot sunshine. The present invention is aimed at solving the foregoing problem.